


Window Washing With Style

by Oikawa_ships_aliens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cleaning, Levi cleans a lot too, Levi is a clean freak, M/M, Titan Cleaners, clean windows, special operation squad fighting dirt and dust, young boys cleaning windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_ships_aliens/pseuds/Oikawa_ships_aliens
Summary: There is a young pretty boy who always cleans windows in Levi’s office. He has peculiar, however very effective style that involves use of some kind of weird gear. Levi can’t stop watching him. He wants to put on the gear and clean windows very badly.





	Window Washing With Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I just love it when Eren and Levi clean together! So I wrote this fic for the sake of cleaner world!
> 
> I also absolutely love it when Eren in manga takes cleaning for his heichou really seriously, like a perfect waifu. Just so you know.

Levi’s office had a nice view. It often included a tanned, handsome man that was far too young for him.

Levi couldn’t help but find him attractive. He was cleaning his office windows after all.  The kid was using some fancy gear to lift himself up and move in various directions, showing off and also proving that he was fit and it was nice but not as nice as the guy smiling at him flirtatiously _when washing his office windows_.

Levi tried to fight it but he was at the lost position. His clean-freak mind considered cleaning each other’s things as an advanced stage of courtship. But Levi wasn’t crazy. He knew that the boy washed windows in the whole building. Even in Hanji’s office.

Also he was very impressed by his window washing skill. It was exceptional. The green eyed boy was leaving no trace of dirt on the glass. It made him incredibly hot.

There was just one thing he wanted more than the window washer. There was nothing that would make him happier right now than trying out this gear and washing windows with style. Maybe he should just go there and pay one of the washers to lend him his gear for an hour.

But he feared that an hour would not be enough when he got the taste if it.

He just imagined himself, flowing in the air, cleaning all the windows and destroying all the dust. He could feel the smell of fresh wind and detergents mixing up in a perfect harmony. It would be…

His assistant’s knock on the door coming out of the blue ended his daydream rather abruptly.  Petra gave him a pile of reports to look through. Levi sighed. His real job was boring.

But at least he made enough money now that he could buy a whole tea plantation. And maybe in a few years open up his own cleaning supplies store. Not that his current boss needed to know about his plans to escape and enjoy his freedom to the fullest.

A few hours later he decided to have lunch outside of the office. Just after he left the building he was approached by no one other than the tanned, sexy, green eyed window washer he was ogling before. The kid looked really serious. Like it took all his courage to come here.

“I’m sorry and I know that it’s extremely inappropriate of me but I would…” he started blabbering.

Levi interrupted him and went straight to the point before he could change his mind.

“I was hoping to see you. I want to try out washing windows in your gear. I will pay you if you will let me borrow it for a few hours.”

The kid looked extremely confused. For a few seconds he looked disappointed like he hoped for something else. But he quickly recovered and smiled widely.

“I would love to! Do you have time today after work? I can borrow gear from someone, this way I will be able to teach you a few tricks!”

“I finish at six. Should I meet you here?”

“I will be waiting! I’m Eren, by the way.”

“Levi.”

He let the brat shake his hand and kid actually blushed a little.

“And you don’t need to pay me anything!” Eren assured him. “It’s no problem for me and it will be fun!”

He didn’t like it when kids used word fun in association with cleaning since they rarely got the true enjoyable part of it. But he decided that this time he would let it slip.

“Oh, I’m taking up your time! I will let you go back to your… lunch break.” Eren blushed again. “Are you meeting with someone? I hope I didn’t make you late for a date or something.”

“No. You didn’t. Come with me. You won’t let me pay so at least I’ll buy you lunch.”

He proposed it spontaneously, without putting any deeper thought into it. However the boy looked like he was offered the greatest thing on Earth. Seriously, what was wrong with this kid? The gear, it was amazing, Eren really made his week by agreeing to let him use it. But lunch was nothing spectacular.

But apparently the kid thought otherwise. Throughout the lunch he was hyper exited and just wouldn’t shut up. Before his break ended, Levi knew everything about the kid’s two best friends, Armin and Mikasa. The first one was studying to become someone important. Mikasa was actually Eren’s boss and adopted sister. When she was eighteen she inherited a small fortune and opened up Titan Cleaners. Apparently she met some freak in the supermarket who, while hoarding klinex on sale, convinced her that cleaning made the world a better place.

Eren told him that the guy was really short but inspiring. He had his sister brainwashed in less than fifteen minutes. He even showed him his sister’s photo on his phone. Much to his own surprise, Levi recognized that face. He met her a year and a half ago. In a supermarket. When he was buying a lot of discounted klinex. So he was the freak who inspired her.

Actually it made him feel kind of proud. He was the primal cause of the window cleaning gear’s existence. It was long time since he had last felt such satisfaction. Probably since the spring cleaning.

By the time they were done with lunch, he knew almost everything about Eren’s life. Levi was not the oversharing type like that so Eren knew just that Levi drunk a lot of tea, holding the teacup in a very particular way and that he enjoyed it when his surroundings were clean.

Also that he was some big ass lawyer because Eren would never be able to afford this meal by himself without starving for a week.

 

***

 

A few hours later they met in front of the building. Eren helped Levi put on his gear and then slowly started explaining how it worked. Levi quickly got bored with the long speech, it felt like being in school again. Levi didn’t really like school. So at one point he decided to just leave Eren and fly up without supervision.

He aimed for the tree nearby and jumped towards it using gear. In a moment he was there, it was a nice feeling. To speed through the air without anything stopping him. It was very enjoyable.

Eren started chasing him.

“Wait! It’s dangerous! You should wait!”

Levi was done with waiting. He decided to have a little fun. He started flying away, jumping on buildings all over neighborhood. Eren tried to catch him, constantly yelling something about safety. Levi didn’t feel like he was in any danger. On the contrary, he felt very comfortable. He even laughed at Eren’s  futile efforts in chasing him.

Finally he took pity on the brat who was so out of breath that he had to stop and sit on a tree branch. He sat next to him with a slight smirk on his face.

“Just… how did you do that?!” the kid asked.

“I guess I have talent” Levi shrugged  like it was not a big deal.

“You are a fucking genius! Seriously are you some acrobat undercover? Or a pole dancer?! Because seriously…”

“Well, I do pilates on the weekends.”

“You are amazing! I’ve been doing this for a year every day and you are still better than me! Do you want a job? I’m asking seriously. Mikasa will take you in the moment she sees that. “

Levi glanced at Survey Corps building.

“I have a job, so…”

Eren blushed.

“Right. Sorry. Hey, Levi I was wondering if…” the kid stopped.

“…if what?”

“Nevermind” the brat blushed.

Levi wanted to use the gear a little bit more, even when it was already getting really late. He asked Eren if he was free to continue tomorrow. The brat was pretty enthusiastic about seeing him again so they agreed to meet the following day.

And the day after that. And the next one. Everyday Eren looked like he wanted to say something, he often started a sentence but never finished it. Levi decided not to push him. It was his choice what he wanted to say.

A week later Levi was just waiting for his real work to end so he could leave and clean windows with style.

It took him two weeks to understand that he actually could make it his real work. For another few days he toyed with the idea of quitting and finally decided to do it if he would get job at Titan Cleaners.

“Hey, Eren” he asked that night when they landed on top of the building to rest for a little bit.

It was a nice place. One of the corporations set up a garden on the roof. You could see the whole city and the night sky from there. It was a little bit cliché for Levi’s taste. Looked so much like a perfect place to confess from some novel for middle school girls.

Eren immediately looked up. Eren always paid such close attention to him that Levi felt like he had a personal puppy.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to ask you something” Levi continued.

Eren was looking weirdly hopeful. Levi had absolutely no idea what the brat was expecting to hear. What a strange kid.

“I thought about it and if your sister wants to give me the job, I’m taking it.”

“Oh” Eren said after a few seconds of silence, clearly disappointed but after another few he cheered up. “So you want to work with me?! That’s awesome! Maybe she will let us be in the same squad and then I can see you all day every day!”

Levi rolled his eyes. Eren was definitely a puppy.

“Tomorrow I will bring Mikasa with me. When she sees you, she will let you join right away!”

The next day he met Mikasa but things didn’t exactly go as Eren planned. First of all, Mikasa recognized him immediately.

“You’re the short clean freak that was buying all the klinex they had” she stated with surprise as soon as she laid her eyes on him.

Levi swung the mop and stopped it few centimeters from her face.

“Call me short again and I will end you.”

“That’s astonishing. You had combat training?”

“My whole life. I’ve been fighting dust. And I do pilates on the weekends.”

“I’ve been looking for you. Since you are the one that made me open this company I planned on making you the senior partner.”

Eren’s jaw dropped.

“I’d rather work in the field”

“Eren says you’re quite capable. Show me.”

Levi smoothly whipped part of nearest façade in few seconds, proving masterful skill of using the gear. Mikasa was clearly impressed and Eren proud.

“See, Mikasa? He’s awesome!”

“He’s a natural. However. He won’t work  with you, Eren.”

“What?! Why?!” Eren was acting like a kicked puppy again.

“He’s too good. Mr. Ackerman…”

“Levi is fine.”

“How would you like to have your own cleaning squad you could use however you like? You would get the most difficult buildings. With windows that no one other than you would be able to clean. Your our own special operation squad fighting dirt and dust. And you would be the corporal.”

“I like the sound of it” contemplated Levi. “However…”

“I’m throwing in my little brother as your team mascot.”

“Mikasa!” Eren shrieked.

“What? You told me you want to be his pet.”

Eren blushed deeply. The silence that came after was just a little bit awkward. Finally Levi spoke.

“Fine. I’m taking the job. And the pet.”

“Great. Let’s talk about the details.”

Mikasa was an astounding business woman. In less than fifteen minutes she made him one of the partners, consultant lawyer and squad corporal. And Levi agreed for the sake of cleaner world.

As they spoke, clearing up detail by detail, Eren’s face grew paler with every word. When Mikasa left to pick up a phone call his face was practically white so Levi decided to act up.

“What’s wrong, brat?”

“It’s all wrong. It was supposed to be different.”

“So I’m better at this flying in air cleaning thing and I’ll be your boss. Stop being a whiny bitch, that’s life.”

“No! You can’t be my boss! It’s…”

“What’s your problem?” Levi was getting frustrated.

“This! Everything! I wanted to ask you out but you only wanted to clean! I thought maybe if I spend time with you, you would like me! But now you’re going to be my boss and I can’t ask my boss out! It’s unethical!”

“Eren…”

“And I will live forever with a crush on my boss because look at you! There is no way I’m getting over someone so perfect and amazing!”

“Eren, shut up.”

Puppy obediently went silent.

“I haven’t signed anything yet. So you have an hour to try, brat.”

“But…”

“Eren” Levi said in harsh voice. He was growing tired of all this whining. “You’re hot. Just grow some balls already.”

Eren took a deep  breath. He looked like he was about to feint.

“Levi, will you go out with me?”

“No.”

“What?!” Eren gasped in horror.

Levi smirked.

“I’m just shitting with you, brat. Of course I will.”

***

A year later Levi was wearing a jacket saying ‘Humanity’s strongest window washer’. Everyone else of the Special Operation Squad had ‘Levi’s little bitch’ written on their backs except for Eren’s who was a little bitch too until he earned himself a new title with a lot of hard work and begging. Now on the back of his jacket in bold letters was written: ‘Humanity’s strongest window washer’s fiancé’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos are very welcome!


End file.
